villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heinrich Zemo (Legends of Captain America)
Info Heinrich Zemo is a villain hat appears in Legends of Captain America. He is the founder of Hydra. Zemo is one of the main antagonists of the series. History Getting a second in command After creating Hydra, Zemo needed a right hand man. First, he interviewed Siegfried. Then Zemo interviewed Johann Schmidt. Unknown to either Schmidt or Zemo, Siegfried was listening in to part of the conversation. Siegfried heard Schmidt say "Damn Hitler and his Reich". Instead of getting upset at Schmidt, Zemo praised Schmidt's attitude on Hitler. This was due to the fact that Zemo didn't like Hitler either. Super Soldier sabotage Unknown to Zemo, Siegfried had sabotaged the super soldier project. Zemo continued with the project as planned. Zemo watched Schmidt go into the machine to become the first super soldier. However, an alarm went off. Zemo demanded for the machine to be shut off. However, Zola couldn't shut it off. An explosion blasted Zemo and Zola back. The project worked but Schmidt had become Red Skull. Interrupted meeting Baron Zemo was in a meeting with Adolf Hitler and Werner Von Kranz. Kranz criticized Zemo for Hydra's apparent lack of success. Zemo replied by saying that Hydra is successful. Zemo then said that Red Skull had recently been slacking. That was when Siegfried interrupted the meeting. Siegfried alerted everyone that Captain America was heading to Berlin. Zemo witnessed Siegfried get tossed out of the room. Zemo assured Hitler that he would check on Red Skull. Meeting with Red Skull Zemo went to Red Skull's office to see what was going on. Zemo told Red Skull to pick up his pace. The meeting would get interrupted by a Hydra agent. Zemo was informed that Strucker wouldn't be able to retrieve the artifact. Red Skull volunteered to go. Attending a parade Zemo was attending on of Hitler's Nazi parades in Berlin. When Hitler decided to join the parade, Zemo, Werner Von Kranz, and General Wrawn went with. They bumped into Red Skull. When Hitler asked Zemo if Red Skull had the artifact, Zemo responded with "no". Zemo watched Hitler give Red Skull another chance. Zemo moved on with Hitler and Wrawn to join the parade. Meeting with Red Skull to discuss the tesseract Red Skull met with Zemo to tell Zemo about the tesseract's location. Zemo liked Red Skull's idea and decided to write a letter to Hitler requesting permission to invade part of Germany so Red Skull could retrieve the tesseract. After Zemo wrote the letter, he handed it to a Hydra commander. Unknown to Zemo, the commander was killed by Siegfried so the letter could be given a forged signature. Getting Zola Zemo was in his office in the Reich Chancellery when Zola called for help. Zemo informed Zola that he would be leaving for his castle and would pick up Zola on the way. Notes * Zemo created Hydra * While Zemo works with the Nazis and is part of the party, he doesn't like them and disagrees with a lot of the things the Nazis do * Zemo is Red Skull's boss Gallery Henrich Zemo.PNG Heinrich Zemo 2.PNG Category:Hydra Category:Nazis Category:Male Category:Male Villains Category:Leader Category:YouTube Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Villains with Super-Strength Category:Marvel Villains